Game Theory: Why Mario is Mental
Game Theory: Why Mario is Mental, ''is a two-part series of Game Theory explaining reasons why Mario is psychopathic. Backing up the Theory * One of the pieces of evidence Mario fans have used against this theory is that Mario risks his life to save others. However, this claim is disproven due to the fact that in Super Mario Galaxy, it is revealed the galaxy resets itself and reassembles all the important parts of it from the past, and Mario is in fact important. In other words, Mario only risks his life because he knows that if he dies, the rebirth of the universe will bring him back to life. This also proves that Mario never actually saved Luigi, as Luigi would also be brought back to life as he is the brother of someone very well-known. * Another piece of evidence viewers have used against this theory is that Mario shows to care for his brother in certain games. However, there is an explanation for this in Luigi's Mansion. In the game, Luigi enters a room to wait for a telephone to pick up. While he is waiting, the lights began turning on and off. On the third flash, Luigi's shadow has changed. It is no longer connected to him despite the fact that he is standing on the floor, which is scientifically impossible. The shadow looks exactly as if Luigi had hanged himself. As he is in a haunted mansion, it would be logical for Luigi's shadow to be cursed and reflect what his feelings are. This indicates that Mario was such a horrific brother to him that Luigi had developed suicidal thoughts. This would explain why Mario is sometimes kind to Luigi, as he knows that if he didn't, Luigi would most likely commit suicide, and Mario would lose someone that makes his quest easier. It has also been proven that psychopaths do in fact feel empathy, just not as much as non-psychopathic people. This would be an additional explanation. This video shows this possibility. * People also claim that Mario points to where Yoshi should extend his tongue and doesn't punch him, because of when you pause the video, it looks like Mario is pointing. However, this is explained as Mario actually punches Yoshi in the cheek, not in the head. This is supported by the fact that Yoshi walks off without Mario every time Mario gets off. Another point Mario fans make is that Mario dropping Yoshi off a pit is ''player choice. However, this point is also disproven as in almost every game, although a lot of things are indeed player choice, you are never allowed to hurt your allies, such as when you aim a gun at a comrade, the reticle disappears and you are not able to fire. So if Mario wouldn't be willing to sacrifice Yoshi, you would not be able to jump off a cliff with him. The same thing goes for the cheep-cheeps. Another aspect is that fans claim is that it you can go through the entire game without sacrificing a Yoshi, which is true. However, what the player goes through is not necessarily what is happening in the story. What you are playing through is only a version of what is possible, not what is actually happening.For example, in the 2013 critical hit, The Last of Us, (SPOILER ALERT!) there is a chapter where the player is forced to go through a huge city filled with gangsters. Once the player reaches the ground, a group leader will report to his group and state that all 76 lookout guys have been murdered. However, it is perfectly possible to sneak past a majority of the guards, but when the player reaches the ground after doing so, the group leader will still state that all 76 men have been murdered. In other words, what actually happens in the story can be a bit different than what the player experiences. In other words, in the true story of The Last of Us, Joel and Ellie kill all the guards in the city, even if the player doesn't experience it. The only exceptions to this rule are games with multiple storylines, which is something the Super Mario franchise lacks. So even if the player didn't choose to sacrifice a Yoshi, that doesn't mean that it didn't happen. In fact, due to the fact sacrificing Yoshi would be the safest option to get to the next platform, the most logical explanation is that Mario sacrificed every Yoshi, killing dozens, possibly hundreds, in the process. Additionally, Yoshi's teleportation ability in Super Mario Galaxy is simply a censorship technique. * Another argument is that Mario did thank Luigi at the end of Mario is Missing. However, what Mat Pat meant is that Mario's thank you was sarcasm. Mario did not thank Luigi right away, and he thanked him on a different platform. The saying Wanna get a pizza? is simply Mario teasing his brother. * The way we know that Mario was Donkey Kong's master and not simply a member of the audience is that there are no handrails on the platform he is standing on. If he were a member of the audience, there would be handrails to keep him safe, but when there are none, this shows that Mario must be in charge of Donkey Kong as his master. * In the Game Theory episode about the Super Mario alternate timeline, Mat Pat states that Mario and Jumpman are not the same person, leaving fans to believe that this is a cancellation of evidence. However, in the Game theory episode about colors, Mat Pat references this point by calling Mario his own father. This indicates that the point in the video has changed, and that Mario is actually his own father, as Pauline is still alive even after so much time is time travel, which is shown to be possible in this universe due to Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. The possibility is that Mario actually traveled back in time and had children with Pauline, which were himself and Luigi.